From out of nowhere
by maritza chan
Summary: Por segunda vez la habia perdido, su vida ES una miseria en constante dolor y para el colmo, Ella se entró en su vida desde la nada cambiandolo todo. Multiples parejas. En HIATUS.
1. From out of nowhere

**Los peronajes no me pertenecen!**

Este es mi primer fic de una serie. Comienza a mediados de la segunda temporada. Y cualquier comentario por favor envienme un review! Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Ella necesitaba ayuda. Todos en el área de emergencia se quedaron viéndola, sin hacer nada. Había aparecido de repente, de la nada. Ella miró a ambos lados antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Los doctores y enfermeras corrieron en su auxilio mientras que de sus múltiples heridas brotaba la sangre…

* * *

House estaba meditando su estado actual de vida. Wilson se acababa de mudar de su casa y en parte aquello le placía pues podría dormir todo lo que quisiera sin el molesto ruido del secador por las mañanas, en parte le hubiese gustado que se quedase para seguir comiendo algo variado de su dieta habitual de comida chatarra.

Mientras jugaba con su pelota en vez de estar en la clínica, la doctora Cameron entra en su oficina con la pesadilla de House: un caso, de seguro aburrido si ella lo traía. Él lo tomó y apenas le dedicó un segundo de su miserable vida y después se lo devolvió. Ella lo miro extrañada.

¿Por qué quieren mi ayuda? Es obvio lo que tiene ¿no? – refunfuñó House al ver que Cameron insistía en pasarle el expediente

No es un simple caso de agresión – se quejó ella por su falta de interés –

¿Ah no? Entonces sus heridas son ficticias y ella no existe… - dijo levantándose de su cómoda silla tratando de huir de ella.

Ha estado en coma desde que se desmayó, eso no lo causó sus heridas – por fin logró despertar el interés de su jefe.

Debiste decir eso antes.

* * *

Habían logrado cerrar sus heridas y controlado su presión sanguínea, pero seguían sin dar por qué estaba en coma. ¿Quién era¿Cómo una niña en tal estado había llegado sola allí? Y aun mas inquietante sin que nadie la viese. No aparecía en los videos de las cámaras de seguridad y por ahora el equipo estaba lanzando ideas a ver quien daba primero. Le estaban dando antibióticos de amplio espectro, por si había adquirido alguna bacteria mientras estuvo herida y también le hicieron una tomografía, MRI y otros estudios para ver si tenía meningitis o algún tumor en alguna parte. Nada.

Fuera de su estado de coma estaba muy bien. Cuddy había llamado a los de seguro social, pero House puso pretextos para que no la transfirieran a otra parte. Ella tenía algo y él debía saber que era. Por algún extraño motivo se encontraba en la habitación junto a ella aquella noche. La había estado contemplando aparentemente, pero su mente estaba repasando todo lo que habían hecho y tratando de encontrar algo que hubiesen pasado. Decidió que mejor se iba a pensar a su casa y se levantó de la silla justo entonces ella abrió sus ojos.

Unos ojos azules miraban confundidos a otro par igual de azules y luego se posaron en el resto de la habitación. Con una mano la niña se quitó el oxígeno de la nariz

supongo que esto no es el cielo – dijo ella

no creo que necesites eso allá – percatándose de que ella estaba consciente por lo menos en lugar - ¿Cómo te llamas?

… no recuerdo bien… pero me suena que es con m – dijo la niña contemplando los vendajes – ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?

¿No recuerdas que paso? – preguntó él interesado en la patente amnesia - ¿sabes que fecha es? – ambas preguntas fueron negadas con movimientos de la cabeza mientras la pequeña se mordía los labios - ¿Qué edad tienes?

… mas de 6 –

Eso es obvio ¿y tus padres los recuerdas?

No… - dijo con visible aprehensión – no se…

Bien, al parecer sufres de amnesia o daño cerebral

No tengo daño cerebral – le dijo mientras él le daba la espalda – recuerdo como hacer matemáticas… - el le sonrió irónicamente y camino otros pasos - ¡espere! – él giró la cabeza – me llamo Maritza.

A ver mueve tu pie izquierdo – dijo Chase mientras le hacían un extenso examen físico – ahora el derecho…

¿Dónde esta el otro doctor? – pregunto realizando lo que Chase le pedía mientras los otros dos le pedían que identificara ciertos colores, objetos, números y cosas así. – El que usa bastón

Ah, el Dr. House – dijo Chase – pues fue una extraña coincidencia que despertaras mientras él estuvo en tu habitación. Lo más seguro fue que te administrara algún medicamento

No lo creo. Cuando desperté él se estaba yendo…

Eso no nos dice que no lo haya hecho – dijo Foreman riendo – A ver que tal te va en matemáticas – maritza le respondió a todo

¿Ya recuerdas algo sobre tus padres? – preguntó Cameron

No

La escuela

No

¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas antes de despertar acá? – preguntó Foreman

Pues… - dijo concentrándose – había mucha sangre, necesitaba ir a un hospital y luego… pues todo es confuso pero se que entré a uno, tal vez aquí.

¿Y antes de eso?

No se, es como borroso.

Te haremos algunas pruebas físicas dentro de un rato, ya volvemos – dijo Cameron antes de que los tres salieran para encontrar a su Jefe que salía de la clínica.

¿algo nuevo? -

Si tener interés por usted es síntoma de demencia si –dijo Chase

Recuerda casi todo excepto su vida pasada, creo que es algún trauma emocional – opinó Cameron

¿violación? –

No es eso – dijo Cuddy mientras les alcanzaba por el pasillo – ya la examinaron cuando la ingresamos y no tenia traumas vaginales. Supe que despertó anoche mientras estuviste visitándola House ¿Qué le diste?

Por primea vez, nada – dijo el serio – ella despertó sola

Pues ya que está consciente y aparentemente saludable los de servicios infantiles se la querrán llevar pronto

Tú lo has dicho, aparentemente saludable.

Sigo opinando que es trauma emocional. Deberíamos hacerle un examen psicológico completo

Pues por que no se lo haces y ya – dijo molesto House mientras se equipo se marchaba - ¿y tu que miras? - le dijo a Cuddy mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Wilson

Maritza presento un colapsó durante un examen usando la caminadora y no recobró la conciencia hasta el día siguiente. Lo que fuese que tenia le afectaba cuando hacia ejercicio. Ella debía tener alguna sustancia en su cuerpo que no habían localizado. Se le hicieron pruebas para metales pesados y otras sustancia toxicas: negativas. Parecía una pesadilla.

¿Cuándo van a encontrar lo que me hace daño? – preguntó Maritza a House dos noches después. – estoy cansada de estar en cama

Debes recordar algo. ¿sueñas?

Anoche… fue mas bien una pesadilla

¿Qué sucedía?

Me ponían a caminar en la caminadora y se iban y me dejaban allí

¿Ago más?

Me comprabas gelatina de fresa con vainilla – dijo ella tentadoramente

Ese no lo soñaste – se quejó House

¿Me la traes?

10 p.m. mala hora para comer dulces

¿siempre te quedas hablando con los enfermos?

No. La verdad no se que hago aquí…

Ves un partido de fútbol

Cierto – dijo House poniendo atención a su juego

Yo no voy a engordar porque me des gelatina, además estoy muy flaca y no tengo edad para estar pensando en estar flaca para verme bien – House se quedó viéndola casi estupefacto cuando le surgió una idea. Era cierto que ella bien menuda pero tenía sus reservas de grasa…

A la mañana siguiente volvieron poner a Maritza a hacer ejercicios para ver que sustancia se escondía en sus reservas de grasa. El compuesto era definitivamente orgánico, pero no conocido, tal vez algún nuevo pesticida. De todos modos se le comenzó a aplicar un tratamiento. La mejoría fue notable en los días subsiguientes aunque pasaría cierto tiempo hasta que toda la sustancia fuera totalmente eliminada. Cinco días después de iniciado el tratamiento House pasaba por su habitación y decidió entrar.

- ¡hola! – dijo Maritza al verlo entrar

- Sabes que hoy te vas ¿verdad?

- Eso me dijo Dr. Cuddy – no parecía feliz – no quiero irme con los de servicios infantiles

- ¿Y con quien entonces? – Ella encogió los hombros - ¿Qué tal si te consigo la gelatina esa?

- Seria genial – le respondió la niña con una sonrisa. House se preguntaba por qué ella le caía bien mientras buscaba la gelatina esa y cuando volvía se encontró con Cuddy y la mujer que se la llevaría

- ¿y esa gelatina? – preguntó ella

- mía – respondió el dándole un mordisco. Llegaron a la habitación y ¡OH sorpresa! Maritza no estaba por ninguna parte

- Te juro que si tuviste que ver en esto House te despido – dijo muy enojada Cuddy después de revisar todo el piso. Así tal como llegó de la nada Maritza se había ido sin dejar rastros.

Aquella tarde mientras se dirigía a su casa, House se paró a comprar comida y vio un rostro familiar viendo los panes de la panadería

me tendrás que enseñar como salir sin ser vistos – le dijo

simplemente me fui – dijo ella

¿adonde iras? No recuerdas quienes son tus padres o donde viven…

Ellos murieron, no tengo donde ir – House la miró inquisitivamente – murieron hace mucho, después que cumplí los 6 en un accidente de autos

¿y donde pasaste los otros tres años?

No recuerdo, pero tengo la impresión de que si voy con los de servicios infantiles terminaré allí de nuevo… tengo la sensación de haber escapado de un horrible lugar al que no quiero volver. Se que hay lugares para niños de la calle…

Pronto será de noche, y por hoy no llegaras lejos… ¿Qué tal si pasas la noche en mi casa y luego veremos donde queda uno de esos comedores? Pero solo por hoy. – la niña a su lado le sonrió y ambos salieron de la tienda.

* * *

Y?? 

REVIEWS! (reeditado por errores)


	2. Three weeks

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!!**

Este chap no me quedo tan largo o bien como me hubiese gustado,m pero espero que los disfruten. Recuerden dejar sus reviews con su opinion al respecto.

* * *

Él le había dicho que se quedara sólo por aquella noche, pero tres semanas después Mariza seguía viviendo secretamente en la casa del Dr. House. Los primeros días había tenido una excusa, pues los de servicios infantiles la estaban buscando y el último lugar en el que buscarían era allí. Dormía en el mueble y vestía un T-shirt viejo de House hasta que este le consiguió unas prendas a medio uso para que vistiera "algo".

_FLASH BACK_

_No te piensas ir – fue su saludo aquella mañana_

_Me buscan…_

_Ya no – dijo el sacando la cabeza del baño – ya se cansaron de investigar por los alrededores, ya te puedes ir_

_Pero yo no quiero – dijo maritza mordiendo su manzana-desayuno_

_¡Te vas! – dijo él luego de lavarse la cara – no puedes vivir durmiendo en mi sofá toda tu vida_

_Si puedo –respondió ella_

_¿Por qué aquí conmigo? Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada. Necesitas muchas cosas y no estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mis días llevando a una mocosa al colegio._

_¿Acaso no piensas tener hijos? – dijo ella prestándole atención solo a la última parte_

_No si puedo evitarlo…dime ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con Cameron o Cuddy? Ambas son mujeres y pueden arreglárselas contigo_

_Ambas me enviaran con servicios infantiles de una vez que me vean. Y Foreman no me cae muy bien y Chase… pues es muy joven, además tú eres al que le gusta romper las reglas._

_¿planeaste esto?_

_Mi escape si, el terminar aquí no. ¡Anda, déjame quedarme! Me portare bien… haré mas silencio que Steve – el ratón mueve su hocico ante su mención_

_Ya te dije que no te voy a llevar a la escuela_

_Estudio en casa – House hizo una mueca – mucho niños lo hacen_

_Con supervisión… ¿y donde dormirás? No en mi sillón_

_Er… pues, pongo algunas mantas en algún rincón y lo hago de cama. – Maritza pone ojos de gatito con botas - ¿si?_

_No se vería bien…_

_Por favor – _

_Definitivamente Maritza era muy convincente y terminó haciendo que House accediera. Así que éste no tuvo más remedio que comprarle algunas prendas de vestir y libros usados para que sobreviviera. Además no tuvo mucho tiempo en esa semana para tratar de seguir echándola pues Foreman se contagió de algo de ese policía._

_Aquellos días fueron definitivamente de locos. Por un lado estaba el hecho deque su neurólogo tenía una enfermedad neurológica que amenazaba con su vida y por el otro que la niña esa estaba invadiendo su vida. Aquella noche que regresó del hospital porque no podía hacer nada masque esperar la encontró dormida en el sofá. O eso pensó, pues después de unos pasos ella le habló:_

_¿Nada nuevo? – House dio un respingo_

_Deberías estar dormida_

_Haces mucho escándalo… por tu cara supongo que él no esta mejor_

_No soy un buen candidato para que invadas mi casa nunca estoy aquí y muchas veces ni siquiera amanezco aquí – trató de convencerla de irse_

_Si tuviera 15 eso no seria ningún problema – dijo ella entre risitas – pero no me importa. Steve me hace compañía… o mejor dicho me hacia compañía ¿lo has visto?_

… _Steve esta formando parte de un experimento a ver que tipo de microorganismo adquirió Foreman… - dijo House evadiendo su mirada inquisidora_

_Eso quiere decir que es posible que no lo vuelva a ver ¿verdad? – _

_Ves, no soy un buen partido… anda vete a dormir._

_No puedo, estas sentado en mi cama_

_Necesito pensar, vete a mi habitación – Maritza en un parpadeo estaba brincando en la cama de House. Ella se durmió al rato, pero él no. Simplemente no encontraba explicación para la enfermedad de Foreman._

_Luego de torturantes momentos y una biopsia no necesaria, Foreman se recupera. Para aquel entonces Maritza ya había encontrado un lugar para ella sola: un pequeño cuarto usado para tirar motetes seria muy útil para ella. Así que mientras House se la pasó todo el tiempo en el hospital ella lo limpió más o menos y tiró allí sus sabanas y se creo un dormitorio…_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Así llegaron a tres semanas. House ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ella en la casa, es más, le estaba agradando verla allí, pues hacia que el lugar pareciese menos deprimente. Un día la encontró tratando de tocar el piano con unas lecciones que bajo del Internet así que ahora él tenia algo que ofrecerle, además del techo, pues ella le vivía haciendo constantes preguntas de cómo tocar el piano o la guitarra, de las clases que estudiaba en el día y los libros de medicina.

¿No puedo salir a la biblioteca? – le pregunto un día

¿Eso hará que pares de hablar todo el tiempo? – dijo tomando un sorbo de su Wisky

Pues en un buen por ciento, sí – dijo ella – me das a probar

No – cortó él

Él no lo sabía pero algo en su conducta estaba cambiando y aquello no le paso desapercibido a Chase y Cameron.

¿Crees que lo de Foreman le afectó? – le preguntó aquella mañana Cameron a Chase al ver a House entrar algo preocupado.

No lo creo

Ha estado extraño últimamente…

Debe ser que tiene alguna novia – dijo Chase sin darle importancia, pero Cameron no resistía la idea de dejar pasar esta ocasión así que fue a preguntarle al mismo House que le pasaba.

A mi nada – dijo él

Algo es diferente – dijo ella – Algo le preocupa…- House salió de su oficina para encontrarse con Wilson

Te ves preocupado – dijo su amigo. House suspiró y como Cameron le había seguido hasta allí decidió hablar

Si, estoy preocupado, estoy tirándome una puta que me esta volviendo loco y creo que no tengo suficiente dinero para pagarle… Wilson me prestas algo, estoy quebrado por el resto del mes… - Cameron suspiró marchándose del lugar y Wilson negó con la cabeza, su amigo no tenía remedio. Así que le prestó dinero y le aconsejó que se cuidara.

La excusa dada a esos preguntones dio resultado y no lo molestaron por unos días y además tenía dinero extra. Pero el cuento de que tenia una nueva amante no se lo tragó Cameron y decidió investigar por qué House se comportaba raro y aquel viernes en la tarde cuando este salió del hospital le siguió.

* * *

Y??

REVIEWS!


	3. Adopt me!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!**

Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente chap. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

House iba a toda velocidad en su moto, pero a pesar de pasar todos los días por la misma ruta aquella tarde algo le llamó la atención en una casa. Era una venta de garaje y decidió parar. La mayoría era cosas que a él no le interesaban para su uso, pero a Maritza le venían bien. Había libros infantiles viejos, ropa y un oso de trapo con un ojo que colgaba del hilo salido. Sonrió para si y también lo llevó.

* * *

Cameron estaba intrigada. ¿Por qué House se paraba en una venta de garaje y compraba cosas de niños? Dar a la caridad no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer. ¿Qué tal si alguna de aquellas mujerzuelas con las que se acostaba había tenido un hijo o hija de House? La idea no era tan descabellada, pero House haciendo de padre no era algo que se pudiera imaginar. Mejor sería seguirle.

* * *

¡Maritza! – llamó cuando entró a su casa. Ella salió de su habitación - ¿Qué haces?

Leo un libro que traje de la biblioteca – le mostró la portada – ¿Y eso? – House le pasó la caja que traía y esperó ver la reacción de ella. Ojeó los libros, se probó la ropa por delante y luego sus manos encontraron el peluche, al fin y al cabo, ella era una niña y aun en sus escasos recuerdos de su pasado no habían habido muchos juguetes desde la muerte de sus padres. Aquel oso de trapo con un ojo caído le parecía encantador. La sonrisa sincera en sus labios movió algo desconocido en él. De repente ya no se sentía malhumorado ni triste.

Vamos a dar una vuelta – dijo él

¿En serio?

Claro, al menos que te quieras quedar – ella volvió a sonreír y corrió a su habitación, paró de repente, se volvió, le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego volvió a toda prisa a la habitación. House duró unos segundos para recuperar la compostura y extrañamente complacido se fue a dar un baño.

* * *

Ella estaba parqueada en un lugar cómodo donde él no la veía y se sorprendió mucho verlo salir, no en la moto, sino en su auto y más aun: acompañado. Pero no por la supuesta novia sino por una niña ¿Una niña¿Qué rayos pasaba en el mundo? Definitivamente haber decidido perseguirle era una buena idea. La idea descabellada que hacía un rato paso por su mente no parecía tan descabellada ahora, pero igual era tan poco probable…

* * *

Pararon en una bulliciosa feria a comer comida chatarra y a divertirse. Maritza quería montarse en todo, así que a House no le quedó mas remedio que en algunas ocasiones esperarla afuera de las maquinas mientras Maritza se encontraba en ellas. Mientras observaba minuciosamente a su alrededor House su vista encontró algo inesperado: Cameron. ¿Es que acaso no podía dejarle en paz? Ella sabiéndose descubierta se dirigió a él.

* * *

Cameron andaba tras ellos, pero ya sin muchos reparos y casi choca dos veces. Ideas locas nublaban su juicio y cuando por fin se detuvieron en aquella feria se comenzó a sentir mareada. Se desmonto del auto pensando "si la niña fuera su hija Wilson lo sabría y House no hubiese mentido diciendo que salía con alguien… o tal vez ella sea su novia…" Cameron vomitó en un zafacón cercano repetidas veces tras pensar aquello. Cuando se sintió mejor decidió mejor pensar claro y no perderlo de vista.

Le vio comprando caramelos y helado repetidas veces. Ella no lo llamaba "papá" sino como todos, por tanto no era su hija. Pero la manera en que House la miraba la tenia confundida. Mientras ella se encontraba subida en una maquina giratoria y House esperaba, éste la vio y ella se acerco a aclarar sus dudas.

Por favor dime que no la has besado…

No – ella parecía aliviada – ella me besó- ahora se puso muy pálida. House se estaba divirtiendo pero mejor terminar la confusión – en la mejilla, no seas cochina. No soy Chase.

Bien – dijo Cameron después de un profundo suspiro de alivio - ¿me podrías explicar…?

No.

¡Déjame terminar! – House se sorprendió al verla enojada - ¿Quién es ella?

Maritza

¡tú la sacaste!

No, ella escapó sola. Yo solo la recogí mientras deambulaba por ahí y terminó quedándose en casa. La he tratado de sacar…

¿ha estado todo este tiempo en _TU_ casa¿sola?

¿Acaso alguien te contrató de detective?

Es que eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte, no deberías dejarla sola…

Me alegraría regalártela pero ella no se quiere ir…

¿yo? No, yo no creo que sirva mucho de madre… ¿por que no se fue con Cuddy… o conmigo?

Puede que sea una niña, pero soy inteligente, sabia que si te pedía ayuda me enviarías con servicio infantil. – dijo Maritza enojada.

Toma – dijo House pasándole otro boleto para una atracción – vete por ahí, mientras hablo con ella. Maritza tomó el boleto y se fue no muy lejos.

No lo haces tan mal – dijo Cameron. House arqueó una ceja – dijo, eso del papel de padre…

No te burles

No, lo digo en serio. Y ya que se esta quedando contigo y parece que te agrada…

¿Quién dijo que me agrada?

Le compraste un oso

¿Me has estado siguiendo toda la tarde?

Pues… eso de que tenias novia nueva es algo inverosímil por mas que le tengas que pagar a una mujer. – House puso cara de ofendido – Podrías adoptarla ¿sabes?

¡no! – negó rotundamente House

¡Es una niña! Necesita ir al colegio, no estar sola todo el día ahí metida.

No la voy a adoptar, además ¿qué juez en su sano juicio me daría la tutela de cualquiera? – Cameron admitió que en eso tenia razón. De repente una grandiosa idea le vino a la mente.

Conozco a alguien que podría resolver eso, aunque no creo que sea muy legal…

Ya te lo dije. – dijo House ya malhumorado – vayámonos - dijo dirigiéndose a la niña – Y tu no me sigas.

Cameron se quedo allí de pie viéndolo alejarse. No se daría por vencida tan fácil.

House estaba tirado en su cama. Lo que le había dicho Cameron era cierto, Maritza no debía quedarse allí sola trancada casi todas las mañanas, pues últimamente por las tardes la niña se iba a la biblioteca publica a leer o al parque. Ella debía ir a la escuela, hacer amigos, ser alguien más que simplemente Maritza pelado. Pero ¿Adoptarla? Suspiró. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Si Wilson se enterara de seguro lo convencería que era eso lo que debía hacer ¿Lo querría¿Quería adoptar a Maritza¿Podrías vivir con ella de manera normal? Él tuvo un sueño muy intranquilo aquella noche.

* * *

Maritza se había enojado mucho al ver a la Dra. Cameron en la feria hablando con House, sentía que si ella lo sabía ahora la escasa relación que mantenía con House se terminaría. Abrazó fuertemente al peluche, acurrucada en sus frazadas/cama. ¿Y si él la adoptaba? "Sería genial" pensó. "Entonces seria mi padre de verdad"…

* * *

Por suerte al día siguiente era sábado y no había mucho que hacer en el hospital. House lamentaba que no hubiese clínica ese día pues así se hubiese sacado a Cameron de encima. Después de dar de alta a su último caso, Chase se marchó pero Cameron se quedó a tratar _algo_ con House.

¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? – dijo House cuando ella cerró la puerta.

No todavía

Pues no lo hagas

¿Por qué?

Que tal si este es nuestro secreto. – Cameron sonrió sin querer

Conseguí el número de mi amigo que te mencioné anoche. Me debe un favor así que será más fácil…

Para tu auto ahí. Yo no he dicho que la voy a adoptar

¿no?

No creo que pueda

Si puedes, míralo desde este punto de vista: Ella necesita familia, tú necesitas a alguien, no importa quien, para que centres tu atención y nosotros nos beneficiamos de que estarás más feliz por la compañía y no nos molestaras tanto.

Pasaste la noche ideando todo ¿no?

Bueno…

Pero el que la adopte no significa que yo me sienta más feliz por ello y que por tanto los trate mejor a ustedes, además…

¡ya deja de poner pretextos! Mejor hablemos con mi amigo a ver si la adopción es posible, y luego pensamos si lo haces o no.

¿Qué ganaría yo con esto?

¿No te viste en los espejos en la feria?

No me dejaron entrar por temor a romperlos…

Te veías feliz – dijo ella – hasta que me viste, por lo menos. – House duró un rato antes de dar una respuesta.

Ambos fueron a donde el conocido de Cameron y según los escasos datos que house había obtenido del pasado de Maritza, ella no estaba registrada en ninguna parte. El caso era que el abogado no estaba seguro de querer hacer el papeleo para que ella fuese legalmente la hija de House, así que Cameron se ofreció a ser tutora legal de Maritza, comprometiéndose así no dejar que House la volviera un monstruo como él. Aquella noche cuando House por fin llegó a su casa la encontró en la sala. Ella le sonrió y él sintió que tal vez la idea de Cameron pudiera resultar.

* * *

Y?? Reviews! 


	4. Starting over

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!!** Excepto Maritza...

Despues de mucho tiempo, aunque no tanto, he vuelto a la historia. Diusculpen la tardanza pero es que tenia que revivir ciertos fics de Harry que tengo. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo... y recuerden: sus opiniones son importantes! REVIEWS.

* * *

¿Estas segura de que quieres que este hombre sea tu padre niña? – le preguntó el juez a Maritza el día de su adopción

Si – respondió ella sin titubear

Bien – entonces era legalmente Maritza House. Suerte.

House, Cameron y Maritza salieron de la sala del Juez felices. Después de un mes de despertar en un hospital sin saber quien era, Maritza acababa de adquirir una familia, o algo parecido. Maritza House. Ella ya había estado usando el apellido para sacar libros en la biblioteca, pero ahora era oficial y legal. Sonaba bien.

Estuve averiguando sobre la escuela – dijo Cameron mientras comían unos helados de festejo

Aguafiestas – le llamó House

Y en unas semanas acaban, por tanto es inútil que solo asista por unos días

Puedo seguir estudiando en casa – opinó Maritza

Pues yo tengo algo mejor – Dijo house – tómalo como regalo si quieres pero te apunte en una escuela de música por las tardes

¿En serio? – exclamaron al mismo tiempo e igual que sorprendidas sus acompañantes

¿Qué? Acaso creen que soy tan malo – Maritza le abrazó por unos segundos antes de que House se la despegara. Que eso lo hiciese en casa era una cosa, pero en público no le gustaba ser abrazado. Tenía una mala reputación que cuidar.

¿Y que voy a estudiar papá? – dijo Maritza

Lo que quieras supongo, y no me digas así

¿Por qué no papi? – House supo desde entonces que se tendría que acostumbrar mientras que Cameron se divertía con el escena

Necesitas una habitación decente – dijo Cameron luego de un silencio algo incomodo

Eso es cierto

Pues encárgate tu – dijo House

¿yo? Tu eres su padre

Y tú la tutora. Yo cubro los gastos y tu reencargas de arreglarle la habitación. – De esta manera llegaron a un acuerdo.

Cameron visitó al día siguiente la casa de House para ver que tanto necesitaba Maritza y comprobó que se había metido en un buen lío. Así que ambas fueron a la tienda. Lo primero que hicieron fue comprar una cama, pues Maritza seguía durmiendo en el suelo, rompa de cama, ropa para ella, pintura, útiles escolares, iluminación, y demás accesorios. También se encargo de contratar a alguien para pintar y montar las cosas. Todo eso en solo dos días.

House estaba en su oficina como siempre evitando ser contactado por todos a su alrededor cuando Cameron entró.

¿Qué me traes?

La cuenta – House se quedó viéndola como si no entendiera – la cuenta de lo que me costo arreglarle la habitación a Maritza

Ah – dijo tomando un papel que le pasaba ella - ¡Qué rayos! Me estas jodiendo

Como sabía que dirías algo similar te traje las factura – y Cameron le pasó una bolsa de facturas a House

¿Compraste un futón? – le dijo

Ella ya dormía cerca del suelo…

¿Por qué tantas cosas?

Pues porque las necesita – respondió algo molesta Cameron – ahora, espero que me pagues pronto tengo que pagar el alquiler –y le dejó solo con su asombro.

House llegó a su casa al atardecer como siempre y encontró a Maritza en la sala.

Me llegó la cuenta de tus aventuras en la tienda con Cameron –

¿Quieres ver mi habitación? – expresó ella muy satisfecha de si misma -

Necesito ver si Cameron me esta timando o no – fue la respuesta de su padre. Maritza hizo que House cerrara los ojos mientras ella abría la puerta de la habitación

¡Mira! – House no dijo nada. Lo que había sido un simple cuarto de motetes se había transformado en un cuarto de paredes verde pálido con estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad en el techo y un enorme oso de peluche en una esquina.

No voy a pagar el oso – fue la opinión del cuarto de House

No tienes. Ella me lo compró como obsequio – aclaró Maritza abriendo el closet – ¡Mira mi ropa nueva! Aunque me quedé con tu vieja camiseta como pijama –

También parece que el oso aquel sobrevivió – dijo House sentándose en un beanbag verde

Se llama Greg – afirmo Maritza y al ver la perplejidad de House dijo – es que me recuerda a ti: algo defectuoso pero bonito

no soy bonito

Si lo eres, por lo menos para mi – dijo Mariza sentándose a su lado

Eres una niña necia y terca – dijo él mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y ella se reía – ahora espero que no quieras comprar mas nada o me dejaras en quiebra.

* * *

¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo entre Cameron y House? – le preguntó inquieta Cuddy a Wilson días después

¿Por qué preguntas? – respondió el otro

Parecen como si estuviesen tramando algo, no sé

Lo he notado raro, pero no me había fijado en Cameron

¿crees que estén saliendo?

No… creo que tiene algo que ver con esa supuesta nueva amante…

¿Nueva amante? Sería un éxito, pero creo que te ha mentido. – aseguró Cuddy mientras ambos observaban a House camino a la clínica.

Wilson y Cuddy ahora vigilaban a Cameron y House, pero o parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal. Pero nada es lo que parece. House no quería pagarle a Cameron y Cameron quería su dinero.

Si no me pagas le diré a todos tu secreto – amenazó Cameron

A mi no me importa – dijo House indiferente. Ella parecía enojada y por ahí estaba pasando Wilson. Ella sonrió malévolamente.

¡Dr. Wilson! – llamó ella y Wilson fue a ver que quería

¿Si?

Quería decirle…

… que nuestro paciente tiene cáncer – dijo House pasándole un expediente – disculpa que este tan feliz – dijo señalando a una muy enojada Cameron – se drogó de nuevo. Adicta. - Cameron negó con la cabeza y se marchó dejando perplejo a Wilson. - ¿Quieres café?

¿Con que no te importa compartir tu secreto? - dijo molesta Cameron cuando House volvió a su oficina

No te han dicho que eres muy molesta – Respondió House tomando su pelota y jugando con ella. Cameron lo mira fijamente

¿Por qué no decirlo? Fue algo lindo de tu parte adoptarla

Tengo una mala reputación que cuidar – dijo House como si fuera la gran cosa – y saqué algo de dinero – y le extiende un paquetito – Cameron lo iba a tomar cuando House lo retira – pero mantén tu boca cerrada – Cameron le quita el dinero y se marcha.

¿Cómo te fue hoy papi? – preguntó Maritza desde el sofá tan pronto él abrió la puerta

Pues tu tutora me asaltó

Págale

Te puso en mi contra – se quejó el mientras se sentaba a ver la tele - ¿A ti como te fue?

Pues la escuela de música es genial. Por la mañana fui a la biblioteca luego pase por una cafetería para comer y me fui a la escuela. Estoy en clase de piano… conocí a uso niños muy agradables.

Hum

Ambos se sumieron en silencio mientras veían a los Monster Trucks.

* * *

Y?? Reviews!! 


	5. Choices

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!!!**

Si despues de mucho he vuelto, disfruten el capitulo...

* * *

Después de que Foreman recuperara casi todas sus facultades y volviera al trabajo nada interesante había sucedido, claro si contar de que Chase se había ido a Cuidados intensivos neonatales y que Wilson iba a salir con Cuddy, lo cual era por mucho mas interesante. Pero primero debía quitarse de encima a Cameron y su lata de que le pagara.

¿Me llamó? – dijo al entrar a su oficina

Supongo que cuando te pongo un mensaje de mi teléfono eso quiere decir que te estoy llamando

Olvídalo¿Qué quieres? Tenemos un paciente…

Aburrido

… debería importarle más –House se había parado y ahora estaba a su lado viéndola de una manera que la tenia intrigada - ¿pasa algo?

Esto servirá para callarte ¿no? – dijo mientras introducía un cheque entre sus bustos. Cameron negó, con la cabeza reubicó el cheque en sus bolsillos y salió de allí. Si eso bastaba.

Entre el caso y pensar un diagnostico, House sacó tiempo para hurgar la basura de Cuddy y decirle a su amigo de que Cuddy al parecer tiene cáncer y quiere una consulta. El no le cree, pero ni modo, Wilson es un terco. Pasan las horas y el caso deja de ser aburrido. Pero a House no le gustan las teorías psicológicas que da su equipo y decide que busquen algo más físico. Mientras él va a averiguar que tal todo entre Wilson y Cuddy. Según este nada, y para sorpresa de House Wilson le hace un screen en busca de marcadores de cáncer. Todo negativo.

El caso resultó ser que la madre tenía intolerancia al gluten lo mismo que su hijo, además de un cáncer de estómago. Luego de resolver eso House fue a hablar con Cuddy y dedujo que ella estaba bajo tratamiento para la fertilidad. Eso si no lo esperaba. ¿Cuddy queriendo tener hijos? Quien lo diría. Claro que House se ofreció para una cena con ella, pero Cuddy alegó que no quería una "fiesta", "Que desperdicio" pensó el viéndole los senos antes de marcharse.

Estaba muy adolorido. Su pierna le estaba matando del dolor y el Vicodine no le estaba haciendo efecto. Mariza estaba en casa y no se atrevía. Caminaba de acá para allá.

¿No tienes que ir a clases hoy? – vocifero enojado

No… - dijo Maritza saliendo de su habitación

Pues porque no te vas a jugar con tus amigos – dijo House al verla en pijamas todavía - ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Nada

¿nada?

Nada… jugaba

Cámbiate y sal de mi casa – le dijo y la mandó de vuelta a su cuarto.

Cuando por fin ella cerró la puerta de entrada House tomó una silla. Ah, la morfina le quitaría todos sus problemas por fin... suena el teléfono. Cuddy hablando de un a joven con shock cardiogénico ¡aburrido! Mejor inyectarse ya… "sin ataque cardíaco" dijo ella por el parlante. Tal vez no tan aburrido.

­­­­­­

* * *

¡Cuéntanos sobre ti! – le pidieron

Sobre mi…

Si, como por qué no vas a la escuela – le pregunta la niña

Pues porque hace poco me mude por aquí y no valía la pena ir solo unas semanas al colegio. Estoy estudiando en casa.

¿Y no te aburres?

No. En casa hay muchos libros y si no quiero esos puedo usar el Internet o ir a la biblioteca

Si yo me quedara en casa no estudiaría – dijo el niño a su lado

¿Y tus padres?

Yo no tengo mamá – respondió Maritza rápidamente

Lo siento

No importa. Mi padre trabaja en un hospital y a veces se queda toda la noche allá, pero la mayoría viene a casa. Mi tutora legal…

¿Tutora legal?

Si, la Dra. Cameron, el juez me puso una tutora para que ayudara a mi padre a cuidarme

OH

Si, ella trabaja para mi padre.

¿Entonces te la pasas sola casi todo el tiempo?

Casi – dijo Maritza como si aquello no le importara demasiado – ¿Y tu Padma?

Pues como ya ves mi familia es de descendencia hindú, papá tiene un buen negocio y casi no para en casa tampoco y mamá se queda allí todo el tiempo. Tengo que ir a la escuela, pero también practico fútbol y vengo a estudiar música. No soy muy popular en la escuela…

Pues yo no voy con Padma a la escuela, apenas la conocí el otro día…

Ves lo que te digo, no soy popular –

Tengo una hermana mayor que es un fastidio y se cree la última coca cola del desierto. Y practico el skateboard.

¡Eso no es un deporte!

Claro que sí

A mi me gustaría practicar los dos – dijo Maritza antes de que sus dos nuevos amigos se pusieran a pelear.

La muchacha se preguntaba por qué su padre estaba tan insistente en que saliera de casa ese día. Tal vez iba a llamar a alguna de esas mujeres de compañía o iba a jugar pócker, aunque en esas ocasiones la mandaba a donde Cameron. ¿Qué tramaba?

* * *

Genial, uno de sus viejos amigos había sido embaucados de nuevo y había adquirido una hija defectuosa, aunque el también tenia una y no debía quejarse. Pero mientras resolvía el caso decidió entretenerse con las inyecciones que debía aplicarle a Cuddy en sus hermosas nalgas y fastidiarla por ser una necia queriendo un esperma de un total imbécil. Ya en la segunda inyección del día Cuddy estaba bastante molesta porque él había roto el código al entrevistar al donador que ella había seleccionado. Que buscara a alguien que conociera ¿De donde le había salido eso? Y claro ella le había respondido con algo que él esperaba: "alguien como tu" había dicho ella, pero aunque la idea fuera muy tentadora, sabia demás que ella lo detestaba y decidió cortar el juego de una vez.

Por fin llegó a casa. Todavía bastante adolorido para encontrar a Maritza sentada frente a la inyección que muy descuidadamente había dejado fuera de su escondite.

¿Para que la jeringa? – preguntó ella, pero al verle tan cansado decidió dejar el tema ahí - ¿Y ese papel?

Una prueba de ADN

Pero si sabes que no soy tu hija… -

Eres una tonta – respondió el – es la prueba de paternidad de un amigo… - negativa. Él lo sabia ero le había mentido para quedar a mano por lo que le había hecho hacía unos años. Por fin estaban a mano

¿te arrepientes de haberme adoptado? – preguntó Maritza desde detrás, la muy necia estaba leyendo la prueba

No – dijo él viéndola directamente a los ojos. Puede que el se hubiese estancado como dijo Wilson en los 17, pero se equivocaba en lo de su tomas de decisiones – claro que no me arrepiento… sino quien me haría sándwiches – dijo dándole un abrazo.

* * *

Y?? ya se que es corto y drure mucho... pero ya el siguiente chap esta casi terminado y ha vuelto la inspuracion...

REVIEWS!


	6. True comes out

**Los personajes no me pertenecen!!**

Si esta vez publique mucho mas seguido, espero que les guste este chap... REVIEWS!

* * *

House estaba allí parado junto a su equipo en su oficina cuando de la nada entre este hombre, pregunta por él y le dispara. Todo se vuelve confuso y caótico. Mientras House sueña, alucina de dolor y se desangra los integrantes de su equipo corren en su ayuda, los guardias de seguridad llegan y tratan de atrapar al hombre que intentó matarlo.

Lo están llevando en una camilla y por segunda vez en su vida House ve todo desde la perspectiva de sus pacientes. En un lapsus de repentina conciencia se encuentra frente a Cameron, Cuddy y el resto. "Vas a estar bien" le dicen. Al ver a Cuddy le pide que lo sometan a un tratamiento experimental… Van a entrar a coser el estómago de House y otras cirugías, cuando Cameron llama a Wilson antes de entrar. - Hay alguien que debe enterarse de esto – le dice.

James Wilson simplemente no lo puede creer. Es cierto que House siempre le anda ocultando algo, pero nunca le había ocultado nada por tanto tiempo y sin ninguna razón aparente. Cuando despertara del coma inducido le daría un buen sermón. Wilson parquea su auto en el parqueo de una escuela de música. Los niños se estaban desmontando de sus autobuses. La reconoció al instante.

¡Maritza! – le llamó. La niña volteó a verle y como si hubiese visto nada sigue adelante "Genial, esta criando un monstruo" se dijo Wilson al acercándose a ella y su amiga – Maritza debes venir conmigo

No debo hablar con extraños – dijo ella

Es en serio… - dijo extendiéndole la mano

Maritza conoces a este señor – le preguntó la niña a su lado

No, no lo conozco – y ambas comenzaron a andar. Wilson no estaba de humor para necedades.

Maritza es necesario que vengas. House tuvo un accidente. – al fin la nena le pone verdadero interés

¿accidente¿Está bien?

Solo ven – Maritza accede.

¿Dónde has estado Wilson? – le pregunta Cuddy tan pronto lo ve llegar - ¿Dónde…? – exclama al ver a Maritza, quien se le había escapado a servicios infantiles

Larga historia – dijo Wilson cortando la pregunta de Cuddy

¿Dónde está? quiero verlo – dice Maritza, Cuddy la mira extrañada

Cameron me contó que House la adoptó. – Dijo Wilson al ver que Cuddy no salía de su asombro. El hecho que le disparan a House era algo que iba a suceder en cuestión de tiempo según su conducta al parecer de Cuddy pero que adoptara a una niña era algo que no le cuadraba. Aun así la llevó a verlo a cuidados intensivos.

Lisa Cuddy estaba en la cumbre del asombro. Él le había asegurado de que no había estado involucrado en la desaparición de la niña y allí estaba ella. Wilson le había dicho algo sobre Cameron involucrada en el asunto y la mandó a buscar para que le explicara.

Ya tenia un tiempo viviendo con él – afirmó la doctora – yo sólo lo convencí que debía legalizar ese asunto si se la quería quedar

¿si se la quería quedar¡es una niña no una mascota! – dijo enfurecida Cuddy – que crees que pasara cuando se canse

No creo que la considere una mascota – trató de explicarle Cameron – y en todo caso, el juez me nombro su tutora legal.

Ya veo…

Durara mucho así – dijo Maritza al irrumpir en la oficina de Cuddy

Veo que haces une estupendo trabajo – Cameron suspiró – pasaran la noche así supongo. Estará bajo observación.

OH… entonces tendré que quedarme aquí

¿Por qué?

Pues obviamente seria muy tonto de que me quedara en casa sola – dijo Maritza bastante convencida – Y Cameron no creo que vaya a casa hoy – Cuddy suspiró. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser ella la que le tocó atender a House aquel fatídico día? Desde entonces solo le había traído problemas.

Cuddy decidió llevarse a la niña con ella aquella noche y de paso vería si le sacaba algo. Ella parecía bastante abatida cuando le fue a decir que se la llevaba consigo. Estaba allí parada frente a su cama apoyada contra la pared. Había estado llorando y tenía los ojos rojos.

Estará bien – le dijo Cuddy tratando de consolarla

¿Me lo prometes? – dijo ella hipando un poco

Claro. Ya veras, estará bien, tal vez mucho mejor que antes

¿con un hoyo? Lo dudo – Cuddy se rió ante su respuesta

Vendrás conmigo hoy, pues Cameron no puede cuidarte…

Me ibas a enviar a un hogar de adopción

Ese era mi deber, pero supongo que legalmente estas bajo la custodia de House y ya no es necesario –

OK, aunque no confío en usted. – Cuddy supuso que eso no debería sorprenderle de la "hija" de House y ambas salieron de la habitación.

Cuando House despertó del coma inducido por la Ketamina todavía sentía dolor en su pierna y estaba decepcionada pero a medida que pasaron los días y comenzaba a caminar notaba como el dolor desaparecía. Estaba feliz. Maritza estaba feliz, ya que House no estaba malhumorado por toda la casa y ahora quería estar afuera todo el tiempo, aunque por los puntos no podía hacer mucho.

Tenia dos meses para recuperación de sus heridas y lo iba a aprovechar bien. Nunca había pasado más que unas horas con su hija y ahora que ambos podían caminar y correr, decidió darse el lujo de jugar con ella. ¡OH cuanto hacia que no corría! Claro que por ser un terco varias veces se le soltaron los puntos.

¿Adonde vas? – preguntó House al llegar a su casa una mañana luego de su caminata y al ver a Maritza arreglada ya

Voy a salir a jugar fútbol con Padma – dijo – te esperaba para irme.

Te acompaño – ella lo mira asombrada – iremos caminando

¡no! Queda lejos y ya camine contigo toda la semana… - se quejo Maritza – Me llevas en la moto

No puedes ir en moto – replicó él - nos vamos en auto –

Entonces¿si vienes?

Claro… solo espera unos minutos

House fue un hombre diferente esos días, sin dolor tampoco había Vicodine, así que estaba bastante funcional. Estañaba su trabajo… quería volver.

¿papi? – dijo Maritza aquella mañana

Hum

Ya no puedo mas – dijo Maritza parándose a recobrar el aliento

Pero si solo llevamos 5 kilómetros

Regresemos y serán 5 mas – repuso ella

No, iré al hospital

¡Caminando!

Si – repuso bastante seguro House

¡no! – lloriqueó ella -

Iré a trabajar – Maritza le brinco – e iré contigo encima o sin ti – Maritza soltó a su padre – Te comprare un helado

No todo se resuelve con helado.

Anda ahí viene el autobús – y House la mandó de regreso a la casa y se marchó al hospital.

Cuddy le retó por ir sudado y mucho después de lo que él debía haber vuelto al trabajo, pero aun así seguía sorprendida por el efecto de la Ketamina. Había elegido bien el caso de la mujer y le extrañaba que quisiera un caso con nada de interesante. Wilson por su parte no le creía ni una sola de sus palabras, de eso de que era otro. No, seguía siendo el mismo House aun cuando lo había visto diferente últimamente. Maritza parecía tener un efecto positivo en su vida aun cuando House no lo era en el de ella.

Buen verano ¿no? – le preguntó Wilson al verle aparecer con la patineta

Mejor imposible – dijo House intentando dar un salto.

Supongo que eso es de Maritza – repuso su amigo

Por que insiste en llamarla por su nombre y no "tu hija" creo que nunca te lo ehe oído decir

Sabes que me parece imposible decir hija y House en la misma oración – me bromeo Wilson

Estas celoso

Claro que no – repuso Wilson sin importancia y siguieron hablando sobre el caso.

Ya saben como termina, House decepcionado por no poder haber acertado en el caso, Wilson intrigando con Cuddy para que su amigo aprenda el significado de no y una receta falsa para Vicodine.

* * *

Y??? reviews! 


End file.
